In existing touch screen devices, insufficient accuracy and linearity of calculated finger position coordinates tend to affect touch screen applications. Such touch devices may use standard methods to calculate reported positions.—e.g. virtual sensors, centroid, linear interpolation algorithms and others. In addition, accuracy and linearity tend to be most problematic when a finger is located near the edge or corners of the touch screen.